religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Fulco V van Anjou
200px|right|thumb|huwelijks voltrekking tussen Fulco en Melisende. Fulco V ''de Jonge'' ook wel Fulco I van Jeruzalem (?, 1092 - Jeruzalem, 10 november 1143) was een zoon van graaf Fulco IV van Anjou en Bertrada van Montfort. Hij was graaf van Anjou van 1109 tot 1129 en koning van Jeruzalem van 1131 tot 1143, via zijn tweede huwelijk, met Melisende van Edessa. Hij trad daarom af als graaf van Anjou. Voorheen was hij gehuwd met Ermengarde van Maine (1096-1126), bij wie hij de volgende kinderen kreeg: * Sybille van Anjou (1105-1167), die huwde met hertog Willem III van Normandië * Godfried V van Anjou * Eli II van Maine. Uit het huwelijk met Melisende kreeg hij twee zonen, die later allebei koning van Jeruzalem zouden worden: * Boudewijn III * Almarik I. Graaf van Anjou Fulco werd geboren tussen 1089 en 1092, als de zoon van graaf Fulco IV van Anjou en Bertha van Montfort. In 1092 verliet Bertha haar man en trouwde verrassend met koning Filips I van Frankrijk. Fulco werd tot graaf benoemd in 1109 op de vrij jonge leeftijd van twintig jaar nadat zijn vader was overleden. In het zelfde jaar trouwde hij met Ermengarde van Maine, wat hem de controle gaf over de graafschap van Maine. Hij was oorspronkelijk een tegenstander van koning Hendrik I van Engeland en een vazal en volger van koning Lodewijk VI van Frankrijk, maar in 1127 sloot hij een verbond met Hendrik, omdat deze een huwelijk wilde arrangeren tussen zijn dochter Matilda en Fulco's zoon Godfried. Fulco ging op kruisvaart in 1120 en werd een bondgenoot van de Tempelier ridders. Na zijn terugkomst in Frankrijk begon hij de tempeliers financieel bij te staan. Kruisvaarder en koning Rond 1127 was Fulco zich aan het voorbereiden om opnieuw terug te keren naar huis (Frankrijk). Voor vertrek ontving hij echter een uitnodiging van koning Boudewijn II van Jeruzalem. Boudewijn had geen mannelijke troonopvolgers, maar had zijn dochter Melisende aangewezen als troonopvolgster. Boudewijn II wilde echter zijn dochter uithuwelijken aan een sterke bondgenoot die haar rijk kon waarborgen van vooral militaire kennis en rijke invloeden in Europa. Fulco bezat die vaardigheden en was ook nog eens een weduwnaar. Zijn militaire kennis was erg bruikbaar voor een koninklijke staat die altijd wel in oorlog verkeerde. Fulco wilde wel toestemmen, maar wel onder zijn voorwaarden, hij wilde gelijkwaardige koning zijn met Melisende en geen consort. Boudewijn II stemde uiteindelijk toe. Fulco stond zijn zetel van graaf van Anjou af aan zijn zoon Godfried en vertrok voorgoed naar Jeruzalem, waar hij op 2 juni 1129 trouwde met Melisende van Jeruzalem. Het jaar erop kreeg het echtpaar hun eerste zoon, de latere Boudewijn III van Jeruzalem. In 1131 werden Fulco en Melisende gezamenlijk heersers over het koninkrijk Jeruzalem, nadat Boudewijn II overleden was. Al vanaf het begin deed Fulco er alles aan om alleen te heersen, en probeerde Melisende uit te sluiten. Hij droeg er aan bij om mensen uit Anjou in de adelstand te verheffen. Andere kruisvaardersstaten waren bang dat Fulco zijn soevereiniteit zou laten gelden, zoals Boudewijn II ook gedaan had in het verleden. Fulco was minder machtig dan zijn schoonvader, en de staten sloegen zijn gezag in de wind. De zus van Melisende, Alice van Antiochië kort daarvoor verbannen uit het vorstendom Antiochië, nam de controle aldaar weer in handen na de dood van haar vader. Ze sloot een verbond met Pons van Tripoli en Jocelin II van Edessa om te voorkomen dat Fulco noordwaarts marcheerde met een leger in 1132. Er volgde een korte veldslag tussen Fulco en Pons voordat de vrede gesloten werd en Alice opnieuw verbannen werd. Ook in Jeruzalem werd er twijfelachtig gekeken op Fulco's leiderschap, hij vertegewoordigde immers de tweede generatie van christenen in Jeruzalem die er opgroeide na de voltooiing van de Eerste kruistocht. Deze nazaten zagen in de neef van Melisende, Hugo van Le Puiset, graaf van Jaffa een betere regent die populair was onder de bevolking. Hij was erg loyaal aan de koningin. Fulco zag in hem zijn grootste rivaal, en het wierp geen vruchten af toen Hugo's eigen stiefzoon hem beschuldigde van verraad in 1134. Vervolgens beschuldigde Fulco hem van overspel met zijn vrouw Melisende. Hugo protesteerde en trok zich terug in zijn onderkomen in Jaffa, hij sloot zelfs een verbond met de moslims in Ascalon. Hij wist een leger te verslaan die Fulco op hem af had gestuurd, maar de situatie was niet houdbaar. Melisende vroeg de patriarch van Jeruzalem om te bemiddelen in het conflict, Fulco ging in op dit verzoek en sloot vrede met Hugo. Hugo werd wel voor drie jaar verbannen uit het koninkrijk. Vervolgens werd er een poging ondernomen om Hugo te laten vermoorden. Fulco of zijn achterban werd hiervoor verantwoordelijk gehouden, maar feitelijk bewijs is nooit geleverd. Dit schandaal was het enige dat nog nodig was voor de achterban van de koningin om het bestuur over te nemen, wat leidde tot een paleiscoup. Het resultaat was dat Melisende weer de feitelijke macht verkreeg over het bestuur van haar rijk vanaf 1136 en daarna. Hetzelfde jaar legden de twee hun geschillen bij en resulteerde het zelfs in de geboorte van een tweede zoon Amalrik. Grens beveiliging Jeruzalems noordelijke grens baarde grote zorgen. Fulco was tot regent van het vorstendom Antiochië benoemd door Boudewijn II. Als regent had hij het huwelijk tussen de tiener Constance I van Antiochië en Raymond van Poitiers gearrangeerd. Constance was een dochter van Bohemund II van Antiochië en Alice van Antiochië. De grootste zorg was echter de snelle opmars van de zengide-dynastie uit Mosoel, die een bedreiging vormde voor de christenstaten. In 1137 werd Fulco verslagen tijdens de slag bij Barin maar sloot al snel een verbond met Mu'in ad-Din Unur, de vizier van Damascus, die ook dreiging kende van de Zengiden. Fulco veroverde het fort van Banias wat de noordelijke grens verzekerde aan het meer van Tiberias. Fulco versterkte ook het koninkrijk aan de zuidelijke grens. Zijn persoonlijke bode Paganus bouwde het kasteel Kerak langs een route die leidde naar de Rode zee. Fulco had de leiding over de bouw van Blanch garde, Ibelin en andere (burcht) versterkingen, gebouwd in het zuidwesten van het rijk om de burcht van de Fatimiden van Egypte in de gaten te houden en hun sterkte in te perken. Ascalon was voor hun de basis om overvallen uit te voeren op het koninkrijk en Fulco wilde deze acties zoveel mogelijk neutraliseren. In 1137 en 1142 arriveerde de Byzantijnse keizer Johannes II Komnenos in Syrië in een poging om Byzantijnse controle over de kruisvaardersstaten te verkrijgen. Echter werd Johannes aankomst verhinderd door Fulco, omdat deze nooit een uitnodiging had gekregen om de keizer te ontmoeten in Jeruzalem. 250px|thumb|right|jachtpartij en val van Fulco. Dood In 1143 toen de koning en koningin op vakantie waren in Akko, kwam Fulco om het leven tijdens een jachtpartij. Zijn paard struikelde waarop Fulco viel en zijn hoofd verdrukt werd door het lijf van het paard. Hij werd teruggebracht naar Akko waar hij bewusteloos bleef en na drie dagen dood verklaard werd. Hij werd begraven in de Heilige grafkerk te Jeruzalem. Omdat hun huwelijk met een conflict startte, toonde Melisende zowel in privé als publiekelijk haar verdriet. Fulco werd overleefd door zijn zoons Godfried V van Anjou, van zijn eerste vrouw, en Boudewijn III en Amalrik I. Willem van Tyrus beschreef Fulco als volgt; een aanwezige man.. trouw en aangenaam en vriendelijk.. een ervaren krijgsheer vol met geduld en wijsheid rond militaire zaken, zijn grootste problemen waren meestal dat hij geen gezichten en namen kon onthouden. Referenties * René Grousset, Histoire des croisades et du royaume franc de Jérusalem, 1936 * Amin Maalouf, Rovers, christenhonden, vrouwenschenners: de kruistochten in Arabische kronieken * Payne, Robert. The Dream and the Tomb, 1984 * The Damascus Chronicle of Crusades, trans. H.A.R. Gibb, 1932. Categorie:Koning van Jeruzalem Categorie:Graaf van Anjou Categorie:Graaf van Maine Categorie:Huis Anjou ar:فولك br:Foulk V ca:Folc d'Anjou de:Fulko (Jerusalem) el:Φούλκων των Ιεροσολύμων en:Fulk of Jerusalem es:Fulco de Jerusalén fr:Foulque V d'Anjou he:פולק מאנז'ו hu:Fulko jeruzsálemi király id:Fulk dari Yerusalem it:Folco V d'Angiò ja:フルク5世 ko:풀크 no:Fulko av Jerusalem pl:Fulko V pt:Fulque de Jerusalém ru:Фульк Иерусалимский sv:Fulko av Jerusalem zh:富尔克 (耶路撒冷)